Yo side of the Bed
by Peace.Love.Pray
Summary: This one shot is based off one of my favorite song and videos Yo side of the Bed by Trey Songz. I thought this song conveys alot of emotions that relates to Rose and Dimitri when one of them is in battle and the other is not.


**Author's Note: Hey everyone. This is my first time ever doing a one shot and I thought since this is my first time, why not write it based on one of my favorite songs and videos?. So hope you guys like it. The song this is based off of is Trey Songz Yo side of the bed. If you've haven't heard it before, I suggest you should it's really sad.**

* * *

><p>Dimitri POV<p>

_One week before the guardians Return_

I miss her soft, warm skin next to mine whenever I slept. I miss the way her dark brown hair flowed down her back so beautifully that it could make Niagara Falls. I missed everything about my wonderful Roza for too long, but next week, that would all change.

Two months ago, the queen sent some of the best guardians on a strigoi mission. Rose and I were at the top of that list to go but because we have a one year old daughter, one of us had to stay behind; that one being me.

Although Rose and I Skype every night and talked on the phone twice a day, it wasn't the same as having her next to me; especially at night. I'm so used to having my Roza sleep next to me, so now that she's gone, I've been tossing and turning throughout the night since the day she left.

It's hard to sleep in peace knowing that my Roza is so many miles away from me. That she is not beside me, sleeping safely in my embrace. The only thing from keeping me from going crazy is our beautiful and wonderful daughter, Madison Alexis Belikov.

_Three Days before the guardians Return_

Days have come and gone and finally in three days I will have my Roza by my side again. These pass two months without her has been my own personal hell.

Last night, Rose Skype me and told me that before they leave, they'll have to go check out the Strigoi site just to make sure that they've killed all of them. We talked a little more about random things and even Madison talked to her; well what she call talk anyways.

I could tell that Madison missed Rose just as much as I did. Whenever I would feed, bathe, or put her down for her nap, she would always throw a temper tantrum; something she never did with Rose. But whenever she has one of her little outburst, I would calm her down by telling her that 'Momma will be back soon sweetheart,' and eventually, she would settle down.

As I held Madison in my arms, rocking her gently to sleep, I couldn't help but think that in three more days, my Roza will be here. And that our little family will be complete again.

_One more days until the guardians Return_

Tomorrow my Roza would be coming home. There are no words to describe how happy I am. I just Madison in her playpen when there was a knock at the door.

When I opened the door, I saw two male guardians in uniform looking slightly sad for some reason.

"Are you Mr. Dimitri Belikov?" One of the guardians asked.

"Yes." I replied.

Something inside of me didn't feel right. Like something bad was about to happened. The other man dug in his pocket and pulled out a plan white envelope.

I took it from him. I was about to say 'thank you' and then close the door, but the fact that these men didn't leave when they handed me the letter told me that I was supposed to read it know.

Slowly, I opened the letter and started reading.

_Dear Mr. Dimitri Belikov, _

_We are sad to inform you that Rosemarie Hathaway has died in battle yesterday at 10:41 p.m. She dedicated her life to save another fellow guardian, Guardian Alto for he was being held captive. When Guardian Alto carried her back to us, her injuries were major and died later at St. McLeod Hospital. _

_However before she died, her last words were to tell you and her daughter Madison Alexis Belikov that she's very sorry that she'd failed you and that she loves both of you always and forever._

_Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway was one of the best guardians our world has ever seen, and will be missed by many. We are very sorry for your lost._

_Sincerely, the Troops_

By the end of the letter, I was already sobbing on one of the guardians shoulders. I'm usually not a man to cry; it's a sign of weakness. But right now, at this moment, I could care less. The love of my life, my heart, my soul, the mother of our one year old daughter, has died in battle to save Guardian Alto's life. The same guardian who she hated throughout most of her high school years.

I've always known Rose was the most selfish person I have ever meet and her doing what she did just proved that.

Eventually the guardians left. And now it was only me and Madison by ourselves.

_The day the guardians returned._

Today was the day that the love of my life was supposed to be coming home. Today was the day I was going to kiss her and tell her how much I've missed her. Today was the day that our little family was going to be complete again.

But Rose wasn't coming home. I wasn't going to be able to kiss her and tell her how much I love her. Our family would never be whole again. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not ever.

"Mamma." Madison said.

I looked over at her with a small sad smile appeared on my face. Those were here first words. And as she got older, I would never hear her say that word again.

I went over to where she was and picked her up and carried her in her room.

"Mamma." She said again.

"Sleep angel." I said rocking her to sleep in her rocking chair. "She's coming back. Sleep, she's coming back." I lied.

Eventually Madison was breathing evenly, signifying that she'd finally fell asleep.

_Later that same night_

As I laid in our, well, my bed, I couldn't help but feel this empty and lonely feeling inside me. I turned over to look on Rose side of the bed. The place where she should be right now but wasn't. I ran my fingers through that side of the bed; feeling her pillows, sheets, everything that she slept with.

Tears started to fall down my face as I though about the fact that Rose, my Roza, was really gone and was never going to come back home.

"Rose," I said between my sobs, "I will always love you; not even death will break us apart. We have a bond that people search their whole lifes' for. No other woman can ever replace you in my heart, in my soul."

I took a deep shaky breath before looking up at the celling just thinking about her. At least two hours went by when I decided to cut off the bedlamp and try to sleep.

When I reached over to cut it off, I saw Rose. Well at least I think I saw Rose. She looked just like I remember except now she looked faded. She mouthed the words 'I love you too' right before she disappeared into thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well that's it. This is somewhat how the video to the Yo side of the bed went and when I saw it, I burst into tears. Anyhoo, I was going to put Rose POV in here but in the video, it basically the Trey Songz POV so I just left it as the guys in my story. Though I might just write a Rose POV to this just for giggles . <strong>


End file.
